


Sweet Tooth

by Goativa



Series: Durin Drabble Spooktacular [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa
Summary: Most in Erebor assume incorrectly who has the sweet tooth between the princes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralemalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/gifts).



Everyone’s always so surprised when they find out Fili’s the one with the sweet tooth. For the life of him Kili isn’t sure why—no, Kili does know why. His brother exudes this air of majesty and maturity around most people. Even without a crown or anything connecting him to the royal line people just seem to know he’s someone important.

But when they’re with their close friends and family that façade falls away.

Kili knows Fili is just as devious as he can be, perhaps even more so because the elder is much better at hiding it!

However, one thing he cannot hide is how much he enjoys sweets. Kili has too many stories of them sneaking warm cookies from the kitchens than he can count. It never mattered what age they were, from little pebbles in Ered Luin to almost as soon as the kitchens in Erebor were working.

“You’re just as bad as Dwalin!” Kili teases, grinning cheekily as Fili glares at him while licking sweet crumbs from his fingertips.

Unfortunately, tonight’s been rough on his older brother so Kili has tried to make it a little better for him. His teasing usually did it but Fili’s still quiet and has this grumpy look on his face. The younger dwarrow reaches out and tilts Fili’s face up, “c’mon Fee look at me.”

Fili never can resist when Kili calls him by that childhood nickname. It brings relief when he sees those blue eyes meeting his. The younger brother rubs his thumbs over Fili’s scruffy cheeks. “Just because it’s a full moon doesn’t make you any less than you were earlier today. After all,” Kili lifts another little cake and snickers when his brother wolfs it down, “you’ve still got your sweet tooth. You’re still the Fili I know and love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a drabble challenge between myself and my friend Ralemalt for the spooky season. Despite the fact that Halloween was a while ago...doesn't matter.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
